


next year

by shuukei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuukei/pseuds/shuukei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bus ride home is spent in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	next year

The bus ride home is spent in silence.

Nurukawa and Asamushi have long since passed out, as he does his routine check up from the far back of the bus. Makado is absorbed in a game, and Inagaki is close to dozing off - though he’s trying his hardest to stay awake. Minamida is sprawled over his lap, and Komaki has to muffle the quietest of laughs behind his hand.  
They lost.

He thinks, really, Hyakuzawa is taking this the hardest. The rest of them are used to playing past prelims, and losing in the first round of the real tournament, so it’s nothing to them. But that was Hyakuzawa’s first match - his first game with the rest of him, so perhaps he’s taking it a bit hard. They didn’t have time to properly train him before the start of the Spring High - so maybe, now that they’re out, they can get the chance to take it slow.

He peers over the seat, leaning on the back of the one in front of him, to gaze at his junior in question. Hyakuzawa’s taken it the worse of everyone, he was their mainstay in the match, and of course, it would all pressure him to do well. But, he can’t fault him. After all - perhaps it was their mistake, too, to push so much onto him.

Komaki leans back into his seat, peering back down to his notebook. As they have no technical coach, he has long since been theirs. He has no experience in such things, but he figured that his attempts are better than nothing.

Quietly, he scribbles adjustments to training regime in the margins of the paper, writing a note down to rewrite them and hand them out again later. Everyone will have to spare some time to teach Hyakuzawa the ropes, but he figures that they won’t mind. They may not have been extremely close in the last few months, but they are still a team, and Hyakuzawa is their only junior.

His pen pauses on the paper.

It’ll be his second time as captain next year - the former captain was a third year, and of course he was the only reliable one to be the next one. Without thinking, his fingers reached for his phone - but he shook his head. No, he could do this on his own. They aren’t used to success - but with enough work, they could be.

Yes. They could be.

With a sense of finality, he closed the notebook and faintly, he smiled.

Next year.

**Author's Note:**

> i absolutely love komaki and kakugawa and emotionally i am very unprepared for this week's episode


End file.
